The current explosion in obesity, insulin resistance and diabetes, and their diverse complications underscores the urgent need to increase the cadre of well-trained investigators in the area of metabolism. The Interdisciplinary Training Program in Metabolism at the University of Utah is new training program, designed to provide post-doctoral training to physician scientists and PhD scientists and to provide training to pre-doctoral MD PhD, and PhD candidates in the area of metabolism. We are seeking support for 3 post-doctoral positions and 2-predoctoral positions. There is a dearth of training opportunities in metabolic disease in the intermountain west, and as such this program will meet a critical need. The training program is designed to stimulate scientific interactions and collaborations in an interdisciplinary environment with basic and clinical researchers at various career stages. The program builds on unique strengths in metabolism research at the University of Utah that spans basic and mechanistic investigation across a range of model organisms to translational studies in humans. The training program is built upon on strong mentor-based training in basic and clinical investigation and a rigorous didactic curriculum including a core curriculum in metabolism as well as specific training in research methodologies and grant writing. Trainees will receive tailored career mentoring to ensure a successful transition to the next stage of their career. The training faculty comprises 18 highly interactive faculty, with strong collaborations, stable extramural funding and dynamic research programs, who are members of the Metabolism Interest Group, which spans five departments within the School of Medicine, and four divisions within the Department of Internal Medicine. The broad reach of the Metabolism Interest Group will guarantee reliable recruitment of suitable trainees. Clinically qualified trainees will be recruited from fellowship training programs in Endocrinology, Cardiology, Gastroenterology and Nephrology and PhD post-docs will be recruited nationally. Pre-doctoral candidates will be recruited from the combined programs in Biological Chemistry and Molecular Biology at the University of Utah. The training program is integrated with training activities of the Molecular Medicine Program, the Center for Clinical and Translational Science and the graduate programs in Molecular Biology and Biological Chemistry. The training program will be administered through the Division of Endocrinology Metabolism and Diabetes, and will be overseen by an executive committee comprising the Principal Investigator and 3 co-directors, all of whom are senior investigators with strong track records of and uncompromising commitment to mentoring trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Interdisciplinary Training Program in Metabolism is designed to provide training in metabolism to 2 pre- doctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees. The training program draws upon the expertise of 18 faculty mentors who are members of the Metabolism Interest Group. This diverse, interactive and multidisciplinary group draws upon faculty from six departments within the School of Medicine of the University of Utah. The group is focused on basic and clinical studies that will investigate the mechanisms that underlie diverse metabolic disorders such as obesity, diabetes, insulin resistance and their complications. This training program will fill a critical need to increase the cadre of trained investigators who are tackling the growing epidemic of obesity-related metabolic disorders.